eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Round 22 2012
West Coast overcame a slow start to blow away an out-of-form Collingwood, in the process snapping a seven-game losing streak against the Magpies. In the absence of Darren Jolly, Nic Naitanui and Dean Cox were unstoppable in the ruck, with midfielders Daniel Kerr, Luke Shuey and Matt Priddis reaping the benefits. Summary Goals: 'Shuey 2, Butler, Cox, Darling, Embley, Gaff, Hill, Hurn, Kennedy, Kerr, Masten, Naitanui, Schofield, A.Selwood '''Best: '''Naitanui, Kerr, Shuey, Priddis, Butler, Gaff, Glass '''Injuries: '''Rosa (head) '''Sub: '''Strijk for MacKenzie at three-quarter time Named sides In: Butler, Kennedy, Rosa Out: Brennan, Hams, Dalziell Late change: (WCE) Strijk for Lynch Club Champion votes From the coach "We are pretty confident we have come through a pretty tough period going back to six weeks ago. Our planning in terms of our squad availability and the players' freshness, I think we are really comfortable with where that is at in terms of being able to perform at our best. "Yeah, massive (turnaround in clearances) against arguably the most talented midfield that you come up against. We obviously had a ruck advantage, but our mids were really at the top of their game. "...The main area at quarter time was that Collingwood's intensity at the start was really at the top of their game, but they didn't dominate the inside 50s. They did score pretty easily when they got it in there, but they didn't have the game broken open. If it was 14 or 15 inside 50s to 8 or 9, we would have been concerned more. Our attitude at quarter time was that we can match that. They didn't break us there. I knew that we had more left in terms of what we could take our game to. We wanted to see how they went as we upped our intensity."''The West Australian (27 August 2012, p.GAM16), "Word for word" From the papers The West Australian "Before Steele Sidebottom and Dayne Beams booted the Pies' fifth and sixth goals late in the third term, the Eagles had kicked 9.8 to Collingwood's five points. Against the Pies, that's stunning. They squeezed the creative life from the visitors, bottling up the ball inside Collingwood's defensive 50m, refusing to allow a safe passage - or any passage - to the opposition goal. On the few occasions the ball beat the press, Chris Dawes lumbered around like a man playing on memory while Travis Cloke tried hard but struggled to make an impact. The outcome was determined in the midfield where Kerr, Shuey and Priddis collectively had the call over Pendlebury, Beams and Dane Swan, beating the much-feted Pies at contested possessions and the clearances."Ray Wilson, The West Australian (27 August 2012, p.GAM6), "Kerr off the leash in hour of power" The Age "The Eagles started to run in waves from the back and Collingwood did not defend well enough around the stoppages to stop West Coast on the breakaway. Naitanui and Cox began to out-jump and out-muscle Collingwood's lone ruckman Cameron Wood. Shuey and Kerr had big quarters, gathering a heap of midfield ball and making probing runs. And while the scores came in a trickle at first, they came. Shannon Hurn followed Naitanui's goal with a long bomb to put the Eagles in front for the first time. Sam Butler extended the lead 10 minutes later and five minutes after that Adam Selwood gave the Eagles a two-goal buffer in the run to half-time."Mark Duffield, The Age (26 August 2012), "Pies cold in the middle": http://www.theage.com.au/afl/afl-news/pies-cold-in-the-middle-20120825-24tsx.html WAFL results '''Round 23 (25 August) West Perth vs South Fremantle (Hams) Peel (Lycett) vs Subiaco. Smith played reserves for Peel East Perth vs East Fremantle (Brown, Dalziell, Dick). Papertalk played reserves Swan Districts vs Claremont (Swift, Stevenson, Weedon, McGovern). Neates and Hamp played reserves Bye: Perth Injury list In the lead-up to the round the following players were listed as injured: References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2012/041820120825.html http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2012/22/wce-v-coll 2012 22 2012 22